The present invention relates generally to neck braces, and more specifically to neck braces which improve the air circulation and ventilation of a wearer""s neck.
Neck braces or cervical collars are commonly used to support a user""s neck whose muscle, cervical vertebrae, or discs have been damaged. The braces and collars substantially immobilize the wearer""s head while relieving the pressure on the spine.
One conventional neck braces is a foam neck brace. Unfortunately, the foam neck braces are bulky and completely surrounds the wearer""s neck. Such neck braces are difficult to ventilate and after an extended period of use, the neck of the wearer can become sweaty and irritated from the accumulated perspiration. While it is adequate functionally, during the spring and summer months it is often uncomfortable for the user to wear due to the lack of xe2x80x9cbreathability.xe2x80x9d
Accordingly, what is needed is a brace which provides adequate support to the neck while allowing air circulation and ventilation.
The present invention provides a ventilated neck brace that provides support to the wearer""s neck while providing improved ventilation and breathability. Most embodiments of the neck brace are comprised of an elongate member that defines a neck support, a transition section and an elongate shoulder rest. Most configurations of the neck brace allow the wearer to adjust the width and length of the neck brace.
In a first aspect the present invention provides a neck brace having an elongate neck support section that defines an open front portion. An elongate shoulder rest supports the elongate support section. A transition section is connects the neck support to the shoulder rest. In most embodiments, the neck support section only contacts the sides and back of the wearer""s neck. Such a configuration provides a supportive, low profile, lightweight, breathable, and comfortable neck brace.
In another aspect the present invention provides a neck brace having an elongate flexible member and an elongate rigid member which fits over the elongate flexible member. The elongate rigid member and elongate flexible member are shaped to form a neck support which can contact a wearer""s neck and a shoulder rest which can rest over a wearer""s shoulders.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a neck brace comprising a continuous elongate member that is shaped to form a neck support, a transition section that maintains the position of the neck support, and a shoulder rest that can contact a wearer""s shoulders to stabilize the neck support.
For a further understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.